Divergent High
by FabulousBitches
Summary: Tris is the new girl in the school but luckily she already knows Chris. She gets on well with all of Chris' friends but one. Four. He isn't so enthusiastic about inviting a new girl into the gang.


**Heyy so I've been wanting to write my first story for a while now but I never really knew where to start... I really wanted to start off with a Divergent story as I know this book/series the best and here goes... I guess...**

TRIS POV

Today was finally my first day at Divergent High... I wasn't looking forward to it but Christina told me everything would be fine and everyone is really friendly. Christina and I met a couple of years ago online and when I told her I couldn't talk for a while as I was moving to Chicago because my dad got a new job there she was ecstatic. She had never told me where in America she lived but it turns out she lived in Chicago and went to Divergent High.

As soon as I arrived in school for my very first day Chris ran up to me with a couple of other girls. I had no clue who these girls were but apparently they knew me. Immediately Chris started screaming telling me she couldn't wait for me to meet the gang and that they knew so much about me. I was aware of 'the gang' but I didn't know their names. She soon introduced me into the two girls she was with, Shauna and Marlene. We all went to the office to get my timetable and I found out I had 3 of the same classes as Chris and Shauna. Marlene and I only had 2 of the same classes. My day started with Maths followed by music, lunch, History, English and finally science. Shauna, Marlene, Chris and I all has maths first so slowly we made our way to the classroom. The bell still hadn't rung because Chris told me to get to school early today so I could meet everyone. When we walked in Chris was greeted by two guys. Chris ran up to them obviously excited to see them and introduce me. She told me their names were Uriah and Zeke, but Uriah told me to call him Uri.

Soon after the bell rang and we all sat down for maths. The teacher was called . She had an evil smirk constantly. There was something I didn't like about the way she looked around the class at everyone like she owned us. I stopped listening half way through the class. I was already good at Maths and voice was just so... boring. It was like her voice was stuck on the same tone all the time. Like she was reporting the weather... Although even that is more interesting than her. Finally the bell rang and I could finally leave the room of complete dullness.

Music went by like a blast and our teacher , or Tori as she wanted us to call her, gave us some free time to practice singing or playing an instrument because we would be doing an assessment soon. At lunch Chris introduced me to the rest of her friends. There was Will, Al, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna and Marlene. We were all sat talking and laughing about nothing really. All of us seemed to get on really well. About half way through lunch another guy came up to us and sat down. Everyone said hi except me. I had a confused look plastered all over my face. Who was he? Chris hadn't already introduced me to him. Finally Chris looked at me and realized I didn't know who he was.

"Oh yeah Tris sorry! Completely forgot you and Four haven't met yet." Chris said with a laugh "Tris this is Four he is also part of the gang but doesn't spend as much time with us"

I must of still looked really confused because Four just looked at me and laughed

"Like the number?" I spurted out, a little harsher than I wanted it to be.

"Exactly like the number. It's nice to meet you too Tris" His voice was deep and uptight. I let out a quiet hmm noise and went back to eating. Will and Al left because they wanted to catch up with some Art homework. Shauna left with Zeke just after them so it was only Uriah, Chris, Four, Marlene and I left. Chris had art next and I had history with Marlene and Uriah.

After History I walked on my own to English because Uriah and Marlene had P.E and I kind of wanted to be alone for a little bit. Unfortunately my wishes didn't come true because as soon as I left the History class I bumped into number boy who happened to have English as well.

"Hey Tris... Where you heading?" He said in his low voice

"Oh look who's here! Number boy. I've got English, What about you?"

"Yeah. I've got English too."

We were late to English because Four insisted we watch an argument between the Principal and . I really didn't want to because I didn't want to be late for English on my first day but I did enjoyed watching that stuck up teacher get proved wrong. When I walked into the English room with Four all eyes were on us. We must of been at least 10 minutes late to English. The teacher, , let Four sit down without even a word but I on the other hand got given a detention for being so late. Why hadn't Four got a detention? Is it because I'm new? Or maybe Four had some kind of connection to this teacher?

I slumped down in a chair by Chris, Shauna and Zeke. Four had gone to sit with two other guys and girl. Christina gave me a questioning look. I guess she was either asking why I was with Four or why I was so late. I wasn't quite sure which. About half way through the lesson she finally asked me a question.

"Why were you and Four so late? Already bagging yourself a boyfriend?" She said with a teasing smirk on her face

"God Chris! No! I'm not interested in Four! I was just walking to English with him and we saw two of the teachers having an argument. That's it! Nothing happened between me and Four!"

"What's this about us? Tris?" I hear a low voice behind me

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. He heard me say that._ I turn around to see his dark blue eyes staring at me.

"How much of that did you hear?" My voice a little shaky

"Enough of it. But what happened between us Tris? Have we done something?" He winks at me and smirks

Oh god! Is Four interested in me? Or am I interested in him? What is going on?

"Four just drop it, Okay? It's nothing!" I didn't mean to get so aggravated so quickly but I really didn't want to talk about this in front of all my friends in an English classroom. He strides away quickly without saying a word like nothing happened back to people he was with first. He quickly says something to them before looking back at me and they all burst out laughing.

I look back at Chris to see she was looking over at Four as well. I'm not sure why but she has a worried expression on her face.

"Chris... Is everything okay?" My voice still slightly anger from the incident with Four

"Uh y-yeah. I just... I... need some air" She slowly says this in a quiet calm voice. It's so unlike her to be calm and quiet... Especially after what just happened between me and Four. The bell rings almost immediately after she says that and she quickly scurries our the door. Not stopping to say bye to Shauna, Zeke and I. What was up with her? My thoughts are soon voiced by Zeke

"Tris, What is up with her? She was fine just a minute ago"

"I'm not sure. She didn't tell me what was wrong."

I soon followed after Chris, but I couldn't figure out where she had gone. There were only two usual places I expected to find Chris is she was upset. The bathroom and home. I wasn't completely sure on where she lived so I decided to check the bathroom first.

Sure enough she was there... Crying. I walked in and placed my hand on her back, trying to comfort her.

"Chris? What's wrong?" I say calming not wanting to upset her father

"I was just thinking about how Four and Peter and Eric and Lauren were laughing at you and... and it was my fault because I-" She sobs out before I cut her off

"No! Christina it was not your fault. You didn't know Four would react in such a rude way" I almost yell at her.

"I know but still. Anyway shouldn't we be getting to Science?" She blurts out the last bit trying to change the subject

"Well... Chris I was thinking we head back to my new apartment and eat cake... But sure whatever go back to Science" A small smile appears on her face as we leave the bathroom. I drive home back to my apartment and we sit there for the night eating cake and talking about silly little things.

 **That was the first chapter. I don't know if I'm going to continue with this story because it is much the same as other Divergent school stories. But it depends if you like it or not.**


End file.
